Pequeños intrusos
by Acuario17
Summary: Esa noche era muy fría y lluviosa, aunque era Septiembre, el tiempo estaba algo inestable. Una pareja joven dormía...de repente aquella mujer sintió como esos pequeños intrusos subían ...Mala para el summary je


Pequeños intrusos.

Esa noche era muy fría y lluviosa, aunque era Septiembre, el tiempo estaba algo inestable. Aun se oía claramente la lluvia golpear la ventana y los truenos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, ocasionando el despertar de dos intrusos quienes se dirigían por un pasillo del segundo piso, con un Tigger y un Batman en brazos. Pasaron una habitación que parecía de juegos, una sala de tv y llegaron a su destino abriendo la puerta de madera color caoba con la manija dorada.

Una pareja joven dormía plácidamente en la cama, donde la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación...de repente aquella mujer sintió como esos pequeños intrusos subían torpemente a la cama, su pareja sintió lo mismo y ambos se incorporaron para ayudar a los intrusos dejándolos en medio de ellos.

--Hola extraños-- saludaba una bella mujer castaña con una sonrisa amplia.

--¿Pesadillas?--un joven atlético, con ojos verdes preguntaba mientras se acomodaba en su extremo de la cama. Los pequeños solo asintieron mientras se acostaban en medio de sus padres.

--¿Quieren contarnos que paso?--la castaña acariciaba la frente de su hijo Andrew, era una copia exacta de su padre. Ojos verdes, cabello azabache y desordenado, con la sonrisa y la buena vista de su madre.

--Había un monstruo verde con ojos amarillos y no me deja dormir, y los truenos no ayudan-- decía el niño un poco apenado y abrazaba a su madre, quien le besaba su cabeza.

--¿Y tú Annie?-- preguntaba su padre a la niña quien se parecía a su madre, excepto por los ojos, eran verdes.

--Yo no puedo dormir por los truenos papi. Y en la ventana pega la rama muy feo y me asusta. Parece una mano-- su hermano asentía y agregaba--como la del exterminador de la película del tío Ron.--

--Genial, no verán más películas con el loco de su tío Ron-- protestaba la castaña mientras tapaba a sus hijos con la sábanas. El joven padre solo atino a reír--Vamos cariño, esa película no es de terror, aunque admito que tiene algo de explosiones, y sangre--

--¿Algo Harry? La mayor parte tiene sangre, o si no se descarnan los robots esos o algo por el estilo--reprochaba la castaña, mientras su marido sonreía ante los gestos de su mujer.

--Andrew ¿de qué color dijiste que era el monstruo?--miraba con ternura a su hijo, quien respondió lo más rápido --Verde, papi--

--Bien, iré por algo no se muevan-- Su esposa no dijo nada, sólo abrazó a sus hijos, quienes asintieron. Y los tres miraron a su padre desaparecer en el pasillo. Harry se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la luz, era muy amplia, con barra, una campana sobre la estufa, un refrigerador grande y color negro... Se dirigió a una gaveta y sacó un paquete de M&M's, seleccionando los verdes, poniéndolos en un frasco limpio con tapa hermética. Guardo los demás y colocó el paquete donde lo había sacado, apago la luz y se dirigió a la habitación; donde su esposa les hacía cosquillas a ambos niños _"Que afortunado soy de tener a Hermione a mi lado, y mis hijos…"_

--Papi, ya...regresaste—la pequeña sonreía ampliamente sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry

--Así es Annie--se acomodó en la cama y le dijo a su hijo--Jamie estas son "pastillas" para alejar al coco, por eso son verdes--y le entregaba el frasco-- son 15 te alcanzarán para dos semanas. Una diaria antes de cepillarte los dientes e ir a dormir-- El niño lo destapo y tomo una-- saben a M&M's papi--su madre sonreía ante el comentario de su hijo

-- Eh...pues sí,…porque si saben amargas como las medicinas, no te la vas a tomar ¿o sí?—respondía rápidamente el moreno.

--No, guacala, esas saben feo--sonreían los padres al ver los gestos de repulsión de su hijo, apoyado por su hermana.

--¿Entendiste cómo las debes de tomar?—preguntaba la castaña, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

--Sí mami—asentía y sonreía el pequeño.

--Y Annie- comentaba su padre-- mañana cortaremos la mano--corrigió de inmediato al ver la cara de susto de sus hijos, y la seria de su esposa--rama...la rama del árbol.--

--Si papi--respondía su hija más calmada, pus al orí mano, había saltado los ojos

--Ey... ¿que hace Batman y Tigger en mi cama?--preguntaba su madre al ver a los muñecos aún en los brazos de sus pequeños intrusos.

--No podíamos dejarlos mami—contestaban a la vez los pequeños Potter --Esta bien, bueno ahora a dormir enanos—sonreía la castaña.

--¡Buenas noches!--decían los pequeños de 4 años a sus padres, quienes los taparon. Para ser pequeños hablaban muy bien, eran listos, sociables, pero a la hora de hacer travesuras, eran un dolor de cabeza, Andrew era el que se metía más en problemas como el padre, su hermana era mandona y también tenía una facilidad para meterse en líos; sin embargo ambos padres amaban a sus hijos y soportarían esos "pequeños dolores de cabeza".

Horas más tarde, un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua despertó al joven matrimonio

--Yo voy Hermione, tú quédate con los niños—decía mientras se incorporaba de la cama con sumo cuidado.

-- Esta bien cariño-- Harry salió de su cuarto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus hijos. Entró al cuarto pintado de azul celeste, y se dirigió a la cuna de madera

--Hola Mark, ¿también tuviste pesadillas?-- lo cargó y lo empezó arrullar. Poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta quedarse dormido. Lo colocó con mucho cuidado en su cuna, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Se quedo por un rato mirando a su hijo de 1 año dormir, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, rebelde como el padre, cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura.

--Lo vas a desgastar si lo sigues viendo-- decía divertida su esposa

--Claro que no. Yo no me desgasto porque me vean ¿o sí?--dijo pícaramente, ocasionando que su esposa le diera un leve golpe en el hombro.

--No te pases de listo. Mira que de por sí las enfermeras o doctoras no pierden el tiempo en coquetearte--

--Pero solo hay una doctora que me robo el corazón y eres tú-- dándole un beso en la frente al voltearse a su amada

--Te amo Harry—le decía con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba

--Yo te amo más Hermione-- se fundieron en un beso, y salieron de la habitación, para irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente habría trabajo.

Harry era el mejor neurocirujano y muchos lo buscaban, lo que le permitía llevar un "control" de sus cirugías, Hermione era la mejor cirujana, y la buscaban mucho también. Se habían casado hace 5 años, seguían trabajando en el Hospital de Londres, y se daban tiempo para compartirlo con la familia. Cuando sus abuelos no los podían cuidar, los llevaban al hospital y los dejaban en la guardería, y trataban de salir más temprano de ahí, para no aburrir a sus pequeños, aunque Hermione trabajaba media jornada, y se organizaba muy bien, pasando tiempo de calidad con sus hijos, al igual que Harry.


End file.
